


Last Night, Good Night

by SakuraBlossom4



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraBlossom4/pseuds/SakuraBlossom4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short AkuRoku songfic I thought up while listening to my favorite Miku song</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night, Good Night

"Your profile  
Dreaming peacefully  
Without me even realizing  
These tears falling on my cheek"

Roxas looked down at his lover and saw his beautiful face in the moonlight. He was in a deep, peaceful sleep. Roxas then realized that he had tears falling down his cheeks. He didn't know why he was crying because he could not feel. His lack of a heart meant no emotion. He could not help but feel sad for some reason.

"I'm trying to hide  
The heartbeats of my sorrow

Last night, Good night  
Last night, Good night  
This night, I hold your hand  
Tight, and fall asleep  
Goodnight"

Roxas was then overcome by some emotion, he could not tell which, and grabbed Axel's hand tightly. Axel stirred, eyes opening only a little, and cuddled into Roxas; both falling asleep.

"I think it would be wonderful  
If I can spend another morning with you  
Even if that's only a mere hope  
Miracle that I only imagine"

When they woke up the next morning, they just laid there, snuggling. Roxas wanted this moment to last forever. He wanted to spend every morning like this, even if it was only something of fantasy.

"When I can't confess anything  
I cant say goodbye, too"

Roxas wanted to tell Axel all his feelings for him, even if he wasn't even sure what he was feeling; he wanted to tell him everything, but for some reason he couldn't. All he could do was stare into those shining emerald eyes, full of love and hope.

"Last night, Good night

Last night, Good night

Even if this voice fades

This melody shall not fade"

Roxas thought he could love Axel forever. Even if his voice gives out and he couldn't say, "I love you", the love song in his non-existent heart would say everything he felt.

"Last night, Good night  
Last night, Good night  
And when I think that the end  
Will come someday  
In this night sky I pray  
For that smile to remain forever  
Goodnight"

Sooner or later, they had to get up and do their mission for the day. Roxas was assigned a solo mission in Halloween Town.

When he was finished, he was lost in thought and sat looking at the night sky. He knew that deep down he wanted to leave the Organization, even if it meant hurting Axel.

He prayed to whatever god was out there that when he did leave, that Axel's smile would remain, forever.

Goodnight.


End file.
